Bart Simpson:Kanto Journeys
by NutsyTheNuttySquirrel
Summary: Bart Simpson buys Pokemon Blue an ends up on a great journey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Good Purchase?

In a house somwhere in Springfield somewhere in the U.S.A Bart Simpson is on Ebay.

"Cool Pokemon Blue"He says "It's $60 I don't have that much" He smiles then runs downstairs.

Homer is lying asleep on the couch. "Homer I'm about to spen $60 on a game if you don't want me ro use your credit card then move" Homer remains motionless "Thanks dad" He says pulling the card out of his wallet.

**Two weeks Later...**

Bart woke up checking his calendar "It should be here by now" He mutters as he gets dressed.

He hears the doorbell ring and then his mother talking to door closes.

"Bart there's a package here for you" Marge calls up the stairs

"Oh Boy" Bart says rushing out of his room and slides down the bannister.

He takes the package then gets his blue Gameboy Color. He puts it in and selects 'New Game' and does all the other stuff. Then at the point where the Hero gets a shrunk down a blinding light shoots from his machine falls to the floor Bart gone.

Bart awakes in a small unfamiliar looks out the window and sees some guy talking to some old dude

"But Oak you gotta listen technology is incredible!" The guy said

"I know Jim I invented most of this technology now go bug someone else" Oak said

"Fine" He walked over to someone else.

"Where the heck am I" Bart said as he walked over to a map in the room.

"Holy **** I'm in Kanto!" Bart says. "How did this happen?Who cares I might as well just enjoy myself"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 AYE CARUMBA "I,M IN KANTO!" BART SCREAMED SUPRISED A WOMAN CAME UPSTAIRS "COME ON BART YOUUR GONNA BE LATE"  
BART WONDERED WHO IT WAS HE THEN REALISED WHAT WAS GOING ON.  
HE WAS IN THE GAME!  
"OK MOM"  
HE WANDERED AROUND OUTSIDE NOW LET ME THINK HE THOUGHT A BOY DRESSED IN RED WALKED OUT OF A NEARBY HOUSE "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GAME"HE SAID "SORRY ITS MY GAME NOW" BART SAID PUSHING HIM INTO NEARBY WATER HE THEN REMEMBERED WHAT HE HAD TO DO.  
HE THEN WENT UP TO ROUTE 1 AND STOOD INTO THE WILD GRASS.  
RAN UP TO HIM "WAIT DON,T GO OUT" HE SAID "iTS POKEMON LIVE IN TALL GRASS YOU NEED YOUR OWN POKEMON FOR PROTECTION I KNOW COME WITH ME"  
BART FOLLOWED HIM TO THE LAB "HERE ARE THE THREE STARTER POKEMON GIVEN TO BEGINNERS THEY ARE SQUIRTLE,  
CHARMANDER AND BULBASAUR"  
"ILL TAKE....

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Bart Simpson:Kanto Journeys...

"Here are the starter pokemon given to beginners" The professor said "Charmander,Squirtle and Bulbasaur"

"I'll take..." Just then a bunch of ninjas burst through the windows killing three of the Professor's aides.

"Them out" Bart finished. Not really though here's what really happened...

Chapter 3- We're on the Road To Viridian City!

"Squirtle"Bart said.

"A fine choice" Oak said "There's also another trainer supposed to come by later his name is Red have you seen him around?"

"About yay big wearing a red hat with white on it,a red jacket,a shirt with black sleeves and blue jeans?"Bart said

"Yes that's him"

"No haven't seen him"

**Outside near the lab**

A young boy is seen pulling himself out of the water.

"I'll get you however you are if it's the last thing I do!"

A man walks over to him.

"Hey Red did you know technologies incredible?" He asked

"SHUT IT JIM!" Red yelled.

"Jeesh sorry" Jim said walking away to tell someone else about how incredible technology is.

Just then Bart came out of the lab now wearing a red jacket similiar to Red's and a red cap.

"You!" Red said storming over to Bart "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Bart Simpson who the hell are you?" Bart said

"I'm Red Scarlet Bart and why the heck did you push me in there?"

"Look I'm sorry my feelings got the better of me blah blah blah you get it"  
"Look Bart it's Ok I'm just gonna got my first Pokemon" Red said

"No problem dude see ya around"

"That guy is still gonna pay" Red said when Bart was out of sight

**Route 1- Where all Journeys begin!**

Bart walks on to the route full of grass and trees.

"If I'm gonna be stuck here might as well enjoy myself"Bart said to himself walking through the the wild encounter music started playing. "Aw come on!"

_Wild Pidgey appeared!_

_Bart sent out Squirtle!_

"What moves can you use."Bart said "Try Tackle"

_Squirtle used Tackle!_

The Pidgey was tossed back as Squirtle made itsels look big.

_The wild Pidgey used Gust._

Squirtle was tossed back as the gust caught him he landed flat on his back.

_The wild Pidgey used Tackle!_

Pidgey charged into Squirtle who managed to land on his feet.

"Ya!Now use Tackle again!" Bart ordered.

_Squirtle used Tackle!_

Squirtle charged at Pidgey knocking it against a tree.

_Pidgey Fainted!_

"Yes!Well done !"He said as he returned Squirtle. "Now onwards to Viridian City and the first Gym!"

Bart walks off further down Route 1.

**Back at the lab**

"What do you mean Squirtle's already taken?" Red said angry

"Well that kid Bart took it"

"I really hate that guy" He muttered. "Fine I'll take Bulbasaur then"

"Good choice" Oak said

"Shut up old man" Red said as he left the lab.

There you have it Chapter 3! I've changed the title and now uploaded the new chapter.

Pokemon Author... CHAPTER COMPLETE!


End file.
